1. Field of he Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of decorative pins and in particular to pins which include decorative faces. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to pins having removable decorative faces. The decorative pins may be length-of-service pins for employees, golf ball markers, jewelry, collectables, pins to indicate membership in various organizations, tie-tacs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of decorative pins are known to the art. Two types will briefly be mentioned here as examples. A first type of pin includes a face member having an elongate, pointed shaft coupled thereto. This type of pin may be inserted into or through any suitable surface to display the face. In some instances, a securing mechanism is used to retain the pin in place, such as the type of locking mechanism typically associated with tie-tacs. Such retainers receive the shaft and grip the shaft. The shaft is removed from the retainer by exerting pulling force or by manipulating the retainer. Another example of a suitable retainer is the type typically used to secure pierced-ear earrings after the shaft has been passed through the lobe. A wide variety of other types of retainers are also known.
A second type of decorative pin includes a hinge member on the back of the decorative face with a pointed pin shaft. In a first position the shaft is perpendicular to the face and in a second position the shaft is parallel thereto. After such pins are inserted through the surface, for example a piece of clothing, the pin shaft is put into its second position. A locking mechanism is typically included with such pins to prevent loss of the pin and to prevent the sharp end of the pin from injuring the wearer.
These two examples are intended to represent only a few of the types of pins with which the present invention may be used. Besides the types of pin structures described above, it is also well known that such pins have a wide variety of uses. Again, only a few such uses need to be described here to indicate to those skilled in the art the wide applicability of the present invention. Such uses include mens and ladies jewelry and fashion accessories (e.g. tie-tacs and lapel pins), service pins such as those given to employees on their anniversaries of employment, pins used to designate membership in or support of various organizations (e.g. religious or charitable organizations), pins sold as souvenirs (e.g. pins sold by tourist attractions or entertainment personalities), pins of fraternal organizations, etc. Moreover, many types of such pins are now being collected by individuals and more expensive pins are being offered because of the interest of collectors in such items.
While such pins are in widespread use, the present inventor is not aware of any such pins which have a decorative face which is detachable from the pin body and fastening components. Pins having such a feature would represent a significant advance in the art and would facilitate the manufacture, sale, storage and display of such articles, and would reduce the manufacturing costs thereof. As an example, if a corporation gave its employees length of service pins on every 5th anniversary with the company, only the face of the pin would be changed and the fastening system could be used over and over again. As another example, if an individual collects pins of various entertainment groups, the face could be periodically interchanged without the need for buying a number of backing members.
Another field of prior art related to the present invention is ball markers used by golfers to mark the location of a golf ball on the putting surface. Simple markers are available which include a circular plastic disc having a perpendicular pin shaft attached to the center thereof. The marker is used by simply pressing the disc down into the grass surface so the disc is flush with or slightly below the grass level. Another type of ball marker is one which is part of the snap of a golf glove and includes a round disc face having the male portion of a socket-type snap affixed to its rear surface. The female portion of the snap is sewn to the back of the glove. This marker is used by unsnapping the disc and using it as previously described for the plastic disc marker.
These types of ball markers typically include some decorative feature, such as advertising for equipment manufacturers, the name of a golf resort or country club, etc. It is important to the golfer to be able to quickly and conveniently gain access to his marker during the game, but it is also becoming increasingly popular to use more expensive markers and the collecting of such markers is becoming an increasingly popular hobby for golfers. Country club or resort pins are becoming popular and may be made out of expensive metals or may contain jewels. Use of such pins as ball markers and providing such pins with replaceable face members would provide numerous advantages.